Spin the Bottle
by albinotanuki
Summary: The UNOFFICIAL ninth chapter to "Into Ponyville". The Mane 6 and others gather for a game of "Spin the Bottle".


For this story to make "sense", I recommend first reading "Into the Everfree Forest" and "Into Ponyville" first.

* * *

The ponies were having a wonderful time partying at Derpy's house. Everypony was eating snacks, talking, and getting to know Lone Warrior, the new blind pony from the Everfree Forest.

"Alright, it time to pick a game to play!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie.

"I call for 'spin the bottle'!" shouted Rarity.

"We can't play with just two boys," said Twilight Sparkle, "plus Spike is underage."

"Hey, I can still play!" said Spike, "I wanna play."

"Fine then." said Rarity, "Applejack, see if you can get your brother to join in and Derpy Hooves, I'm sure you can find a way to get the Doctor to play as well."

"And I'll bring Gummy along!" Pinkie spoke excitedly.

"Who's Gummy?" asked Lone Warrior.

"He's my pet alligator. Don't worry, he has no teeth, so he won't hurt anyone; that's why I call him Gummy."

"Do pets count?" Asked Applejack

"Sure." said Pinkie, "But only if they consent to it."

"Alright then girls, round up some boys so we can play this game!" said Twilight.

The mares went out to search for boys to play in their "spin the bottle" game. After a while, they returned with Big Macintosh, Doctor Whooves, Gummy the toothless alligator, Tank the tortoise, and Snowflake.

"Are you sure letting Snowflake in the game is a good idea?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"Snowflake is one of the few stallions I know who'll agree to anything," said Rainbow Dash, "won't you, Snowflake?"

"YEAH!" screamed Snowflake.

Rarity decided to explain the rules to everypony.

"So, does everypony understand the rules?"

"Yes." replied Doctor Whooves, "In fact, the rules are quite similar to the game back home."

"Okey Dokey Lokey, lets get started!" said Pinkie Pie.

Everypony gathered around and sat down in a big circle as Pinkie Pie placed the bottle in the middle of the circle and spun it on the floor. The bottle stopped and pointed to Derpy Hooves and the Doctor.

"Well, this is a bit unexpected." said the Doctor.

"But the rules say we have to kiss, so..." replied Derpy.

Nervously, Derpy Hooves and the Doctor got close to one another and started kissing each other.

"Alright then, I'll spin the bottle." replied the Doctor.

Doctor Whooves took the bottle and spun it around. After a few times spinning, the bottle stopped, pointing at Fluttershy and Big Macintosh.

"Oh my, do I really have to do this?" asked Fluttershy worryingly.

"Its part of the rules." said Twilight.

Fluttershy shyly walked over to Big Macintosh, shuffling her hooves.

"Okay then. Are you ready, Big Macintosh?" asked Fluttershy politely.

"Eeyup." replied Big Mac.

Both kissed each other shyley and blushed after letting go.

"I guess I'll spin the bottle." said Fluttershy.

Fluttershy took the bottle and spun it around. After spinning a few times, it finally landed, pointing to Twilight Sparkle and Spike.

"TWILIGHT?" Spike exclaimed, "But I wanted to kiss Rarity."

"Come on Spike, give your caretaker a kiss." said Twilight, calling Spike over.

The baby dragon sighed in disappointment, walking over to Twilight Sparkle, and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll spin the bottle next." said Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle used her magical horn to spin the bottle. As the bottle finally stopped it landed, pointed at Rarity and Rainbow Dash.

"WHAT?" Rarity exclaimed, "But how can this be? Our seating arrangement is 'Boy, Girl, Boy, Girl'!"

"Hey, I'm not thrilled about this either." said Rainbow Dash.

Quickly thinking, Rarity used her unicorn powers to nudge the bottle slightly so that it would point to her and Lone Warrior.

"Oh Look, I guess it wasn't done spinning."

"C'mon, Rarity," said Applejack, "Ya stated the rules, so you gotta kiss Rainbow Dash."

Rarity and Rainbow Dash reluctantly looked at one another. They both scooted over and kissed each other. As expected, the boys went wild over seeing the two make out. Tank the tortoise took advantage by getting a front row seat at the action.

"Oh, I would've expected better from you, Tank." said Rarity to the shelled reptile.

The tortoise could only respond by blinking slowly.

"Alright, I'll spin the bottle." said Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash spun the bottle and as it stopped, it landed pointing at Applejack and Gummy. Applejack was quite stunned and puzzled at the results.

"Well, I rec'n I better follow the rules." said Applejack, "Somepony hand me that gator."

Pinkie Pie gladly picked up Gummy and gave him to Applejack as she kissed the toothless gator.

"Alright then, I'll spin." said Applejack.

Applejack spun the bottle. After spinning a few times, it stopped and pointed at Lone Warrior and Pinkie Pie. Since Lone Warrior was blind, he didn't know where the bottle had landed and was quite startled and surprised when Pinkie Pie jumped on him and gave him a big wet kiss on the lips.

"I WIN!" shouted Pinkie Pie, "I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! OKAY, ITS MY TURN!"

Pinkie Pie took the bottle and spun it. Slowing down, its landed pointed at Doctor Whooves and Snowflake.

"NO!" shouted Snowflake, "I DON'T KISS GUYS!"

In rage, the homophobic, muscle bound pegasus punched Lone Warrior, who was sitting right next to him and started wrecking the house. After a while, Snowflake had to be excused from the party and the game of "Spin the Bottle" had to be canceled.

* * *

That's the end of that story. Please R&R


End file.
